


Dancing

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slow Dancing, all aboard the fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Prince and Anxiety slow dance. Cue fluffiness





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short oneshot I wanted to make. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi

“ I wish we could stay like this forever. ”  
“Me too Princey…”

They slowly swayed in time with the music floating out of the old radio in the corner. They stood under a pavilion decorated with fairy lights in the grounds of Roman’s castle at the end of a perfect date. It had taken Roman days of whining to get Anxiety to give in and go on a date with him, he wasn't wasting this opportunity for some romantic time with his love. 

It had started with Prince dragging Anxiety outside for a picnic in the Royal gardens. Anxiety had moaned about being outside but quickly started to enjoy the time outside with his boyfriend. Roman had then taken him for a stroll around the castle, pointing out different pieces of architecture and history to the darker side. Anxiety had never even entertained the idea that Roman would know this much information about anything. Finally, at sunset Roman had taken him to back outside to the pavilion to end the day. The soft yellows and oranges of the sunset paired with the glow of the fairy lights twined around the sides and top of the pavilion caused soft light to fall over the two dancers. At this moment, no one else existed except the two of them. 

Anxiety’s right hand was settled snugly into Roman’s left as his other was resting on the Prince’s right shoulder. Roman’s arms snaked around the darker side’s waist and held him close. They were so close they could hear each other's breaths. Anxiety wondered if Roman would be able to hear his rapid heartbeat. He hoped he couldn't. Anxiety would never admit it but he secretly loved days like this. They made the insulting voices in his head a little more bearable, Princey made them a little more bearable.

Their eyes met for a few seemingly never-ending seconds as Roman adjusted his hold on Anxiety. Everything the anxious personality sensed was suddenly heightened. The music that was once a whisper now seemed to be louder, the soft voice now easily reaching his ears, the colours of the fairy lights were the slightest bit brighter. His eyes roamed over Roman’s face from his sharp jawline to his eyes that looked like they held all the romantic promises the world could contain. His eyes slipped down to pink, soft looking lips, just waiting to be caught by his. Anxiety blushed at the thought and looked away.  
However, one of Prince’s hands left his waist and softly brushed against Anxiety’s cheek. His gaze was directed gaze back up to Roman’s as the creative side slightly smiled. 

“You don't need to be embarrassed,” Roman said. “Not anymore…”

Anxiety’s check was delicately cupped by long fingers and a soft palm. The other personality leaned down, capturing Anxiety’s lips with his own. The kiss was short, but held everything each of them wanted to say.


End file.
